A device, such as a transmitter or digital-to-analog converter (DAC), can be used to transmit data (e.g., voice data or other data) to another device (e.g., receiver). The voice data or other data can be communicated via a wireline or wireless communication connection. One trend is to increase the speed of communication of data.
To facilitate communicating data by a device (e.g., transmitter, DAC), the device can employ a serializer (e.g., a 2:1 serializer, 4:1 serializer, 8:1 serializer, . . . ) that can be used, for example, to receive and serialize multiple (e.g., 2, 4, 8, . . . ) parallel data streams to generate a single serial data stream comprising the data of the multiple data streams as an output. A serializer also can be referred to as a multiplexer.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of current systems associated with devices that communicate information and is not intended to be exhaustive.